Blackfire's Return
by OmegaPirate
Summary: Sequel to The Arrival. Please read that fanfic first. Blackfire returns and this time, she's not evil! Ain't it great? Darkstar x Blackfire later! R&R please!
1. Da' Beginning

Sup All! This is supposed to be a sequel to my other fanfic, 'The Arrival', so please read it before you read this, so you can find out more about the main character. Oh, and if you hate this story, please don't kill me, cuz it's only my second fanfic. Please R&R!  
Thanks!  
  
XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ  
  
It was early on a Saturday morning and the Teen Titans had just eaten breakfast. Robin was cleaning up, Raven was, of course, reading a depressing book, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Starfire was still eating.  
  
"Please, Robin, may I have another of the doughnuts?" she asked, though she had crumbs and stains all over her clothes.  
  
"Uhh. Star, I think you've had enough," Robin said, "you've almost completely cleaned us out of everything."  
  
"Come on, let her have the last couple of doughnuts," Raven groaned, "maybe after that she'll get tired and take a nap or something."  
  
"Would you all just shut up!" Beast Boy yelled from the couch, "I'm just barely beating Cyborg and I want it to stay that way, this game's kinda hard, ya know!"  
  
"Oh, come on, man, you aren't beating me, look at that," Cyborg cut in, "I've got 73 points and you only got 72, now how could you think you're beating me?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Beast Boy screamed, "No! Now look what you did! Cyborg's beating me again! Grrrrr!"  
  
Just then, the Titans heard a loud screech like fireworks. What followed it was a loud splashing sound. They all looked out the window. They saw nothing at first. Then, they looked down, into the bay. Thousands of bubbles were rising. Then, very slowly, a sphere-shaped object rose out of the bay.  
  
Starfire gasped, as she wiped off her shirt with a napkin. "It is a Tamaranian shuttle! But only royals are allowed to use those!" She gasped again, realizing what she had just said. "My friends, we must prepare for battle, for the royals are no friends of mine!"  
  
Then, the most unlikely person Starfire and the other Titans could have guessed came out of the shuttle.  
  
"Blackfire!" They all gasped this time.  
  
Blackfire flew out the door of the shuttle along with what looked like four high-authority guards and a queen-type figure.  
  
Blackfire flew toward the Titans Tower as the Titans came out of its main door.  
  
"Sister," Starfire growled, "you are supposed to be in prison, and we warned you not to come back!"  
  
"Little sister, I can explain!" and for the first time anyone had seen, fear came over Blackfire's eyes as Starfire aimed a Starbolt at her and fired.  
  
Just as this happened, a familiar figure flew in front of Blackfire and deflected the ball of energy coming toward the alien girl. Sorry the first chapter had to be so short, but it wouldn't seem so suspenseful if I didn't cut off the first chapter right here. As I mentioned before, if you don't wanna be so confused later on in the story, I suggest you read my first fanfic, 'The Arrival'. Please R&R, thanks! 


	2. More stuff!

All right! Well, thanks for the reviews, guys, well, actually just Lord Dante. Why won't you all review my stories?!? Come on, review, review, review!!! Hem, hem, well to Lord Dante, I believe I have already answered your question (I e-mailed you and sent you a review on one of your stories answering your question). Well, I hope you will review this chapter, at least, anyone? Anyone? Anyone? *cricket, cricket*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any related characters, (besides Darkstar and a couple of extras later on).  
  
XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ  
  
The Titans gasped, as they saw the figure step out of the shadows. And the figure was, of course.  
  
"Darkstar?!?" Starfire half-asked, half-accused, "How-? What-? When did you-?"  
  
"Star, I can also explain," Darkstar cut off, "Do not attack Blackfire, she is not here to harm you. She has come to warn you."  
  
The Titans looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
"About what?" Robin questioned.  
  
"About what was most dear to the royal family." Darkstar explained.  
  
He then explained to them that The Teiregians, faithful servants to the Royal family, had betrayed the entire planet of Tamaran. They had told the Gealaphins, sometimes known as Gordanians, the secrets of the family and where to find them.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Starfire asked uncertainly.  
  
"You, Starfire, as well as Blackfire here, are the Princesses of Tamaran, and, you, Starfire, will be future queen," Darkstar said smugly.  
  
She gasped yet again. The other Titans also gasped. Blackfire, however, frowned.  
  
"But should not Blackfire be queen?" she asked after a moment after hearing the strange and shocking truth, "I mean, even if I am a royal, she is my older sister, and a few crimes does not take away-."  
  
The queen stepped forward and cut her off. "It is not that, it is the fact that she was born on the day of the attacks. She was symbolized as a bad omen."  
  
Blackfire frowned again at hearing this.  
  
"Hold please," Starfire began, "If Blackfire and I are the princesses of Tamaran, then.." She stared at the queen. "Mother?"  
  
The queen simply nodded.  
  
"Now, before we begin this long make-up speech, let me explain the rest of the story here," Darkstar cut in, "Blackfire, as you all may have guessed, was bailed out of jail, but not without punishment, she was sent to the space community service program."  
  
Blackfire shrugged at this comment. "At least I'm out."  
  
Well, my fellow readers and loyal fans, thus concludes another chapter. R&R please!!! Darkstar x Blackfire later on. C ya! 


End file.
